


Thank U, Next

by khalisey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalisey/pseuds/khalisey
Summary: After seeing Y/N in an altercation with her ex, Dean steps in and takes the guy down a peg or two before expecting a thank you. She refuses and Dean returns later to get it.





	Thank U, Next

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this back in November last year and it’s only now that I’ve actually managed to complete it so I apologise if it’s a bit shit. When I thought up this idea, it originally had very dark undertones however it ended up being not quite as bad as I was expecting.

You’re busy serving a customer, eyes occasionally flickering towards Dean when the door opens with a loud creak and a familiar face steps into the darkened room. Your stomach drops at the sight, almost dropping the whiskey bottle on the bar.

“So— sorry Bob, I’ll be right back.” You mutter your apology before slipping out from behind the bar and approach the face smirking at you from across the room.

“Evenin’ Y/N, you look gorgeous tonight.” Your former lover’s a handsome guy but you know his looks are only skin deep. He’s a monster beneath his black hair and brown eyes. A real wolf in sheep’s clothing.

“What do you want Dan?” Crossing your arms over your chest, your stance screaming contempt. 

“To take you home of course,” he smirks, stepping closer. You can smell cheap beer on his breath and you’re more offended by the fact he spent his cash elsewhere than his outrageous statement.

“We’ve been over this. We ended remember?” 

“‘We’ didn’t end anything, you tried to.” 

“Everything okay over here?” Dean’s deep voice interrupts. You turn to face him with a genuine smile across your lips about to tell him you’ve got this under control. You deal with enough drunks on a daily basis, you can handle one more.

You hadn’t seen Dean for months before he strolled back into your bar like no time had passed. All the swagger he’d possessed before had seemed magnified and the look in his eye that had you tripping over your toes was darker and filthier than you had ever seen it. He’d changed somehow but you couldn’t put your finger on it, unable to locate the source of the difference so you just let it slide. After a while you had begun to soften to this version of Dean; his lowered inhibitions, not afraid to make a fool out of himself on karaoke and definitely much more brazen when it came to flirting with you.

Before, it was all shy comments and longing looks before the other caught them staring. Now he’d outright ask you back to whatever shady motel he was staying at that night. Not that you didn’t want to, hell you’d dreamt of it enough, but you had to keep some level of dignity by not sleeping with your patrons. However your polite rejection didn’t deter him - in fact, it only served to ignite his interest more.

“Fuck off buddy, this ain’t got shit to do with you,” Dan replies nonchalantly, flipping his head to casually look at Dean before glancing back at you. 

“You’re hassling the owner, who happens to be a good friend of mine so this has everything to do with me _buddy_.” Dean steps forward, a dark scowl painted across his face. It threatens to frighten you for a second but it dissipates into a neutral expression before it does. Dan steps away from both of you, his face in a tight grimace before retreating and hurriedly leaves. Letting go of the breath you didn’t know you’d been holding in, it comes out in a loud whoosh from between your lips. 

“Thanks.” You smile halfheartedly, face flushing hot in embarrassment in Dean’s direction before hurriedly rushing back to the safety of the bar. 

An hour passes before the sound of raised voices outside pulls your attention away from serving Bob another whiskey neat. Your curiosity leads you outside along with several others, the noise louder out here, accompanied by the clunk of a fist hitting flesh followed by anguished moans. 

Pushing your way through the growing crowd, it separates as you reach the source of the hubbub. Dean is kneeling over Dan, repeatedly punching him in the face with a snarl you’ve never heard come from an animal before let alone a human. Dan’s face is an almost unrecognisable bloody mess and you watch as Dean pummels him harder causing his head to ricochet against the car bonnet. You’re so entranced by his brutality you don’t realise the fight has been stopped and one of your patrons steps in to pull Dean off Dan. 

He’s escaped unhurt, his knuckles bloody and bruised, panting as he tries to retain his breath. You lock eyes with him, his lips curling up into a satisfied smirk before he paces towards you slowly. You almost feel like he’s waiting for something but you’re unsure of what. Looking around, everyone’s eyes are on you and shame begins to heat your cheeks. After the hell Dan had put you through you ached for a quiet life, hating being the gossip of the small town and knowing this small town, the altercation would be on the tips of everyone’s tongues for weeks. As much as watching him obliterate Dan causes a warmth to start coiling in your belly, blood boils in your veins at the humiliation. You can tell Dean senses your repugnance as he reaches you, his smirk falling into a frown. 

“You’re welcome,” Dean seethes before walking away, leaving you to pick up the shattered pieces he’s left behind.

* * *

You’re just closing up for the night, cleaning the last of the glasses and hanging them up within the mahogany racking when the door rattles open, startling you where you stand. 

“Sorry, I’m closed!” you call out, not bothering to turn around, hoping they’ll get the message if you ignore their presence. 

“The bar or your legs?” A mocking deep voice echoes behind you followed by the sound of a bar stool scraping backwards. You spin on your heel already aware of the owner of the baritone drawl, your belly tying in knots as you come to face Dean. 

Elbow propped up on the bar, the smirk is back and shrouded in an air of darkness. You place the last of the glasses in front of you, throwing the towel that’s over your shoulder onto the bar next to them and slowly edge your way round to him with a sense of trepidation. 

“What are you doing here Dean? I thought you were long gone.”

“Well I was kinda hoping I could finally get my thank you now.” He slips off the bar stool and stands upright, all six feet of him towering over you. The way he looks you up and down makes wetness pool hot in your underwear, your thighs clenching feeling it sticky against your skin. 

“I said thanks?” you reply, a little confused.

“Hm, no you didn’t.” 

“Dean I’m certain—“

“Not for making sure he never bothers you again.” Now it all makes sense. He actually expects a thank you for beating Dan half to death? 

“You want me to thank you for that? For showing me up in front of everyone—“

“For protecting your honour,” he interrupts quickly. 

“That’s sweet Dean but I’m a big girl, I don’t need my honour protecting.” You turn to walk back behind the bar when you feel Dean’s grip tight around your wrist. 

“I want my thank you,” he demands.

“Well you aren’t getting one.” 

He leans in, his lips grazing your cheek. “Oh… I am and I will.” His hands snake around your hips and he pulls you closer. You whimper against him, body tensing as you attempt to push him away but Dean is abnormally strong. Thumbing open your jeans, he quickly slides a hand down between the denim and your cotton panties, edging his fingertips closer to your aching cunt. You can’t help but groan as he cups you fully, two fingers pressing tight against your clothed hole, the wetness clogging your underwear making his fingertips damp. 

“My my, for a big girl you’re certainly soaking,” Dean hums, his lips ghosting kisses down your neck while his hand works its way into your underwear. Forcing you back against the bar, you can feel the rough wood through your light t-shirt, small splinters prickling your spine. His thumb grazes your clit and you buckle immediately, Dean’s low chuckle vibrating across your skin. “Trust me baby, you’ll be screaming to thank me by the time I’m done with ya.” 

His fingers pop inside you with ease, both of you moaning in unison at the contact. Your hips rut onto his open hand, the base of his palm pressed firm against your clit. You bite down on your cheek to hold in the groan that so desperately wants to escape. With the strength of Dean’s finger fucking forcing you onto tiptoes, you balance your elbows on the bar behind you and rut your hips forward to allow him deeper access. As he hits your g-spot the squeal you’ve been trying to stifle releases and Dean laughs softly.

“Ready to thank me yet?” You shake your head defiantly. Dean lifts his just as his smirk melts into a frown. “No?”

“No,” you manage to gasp. In your response, his fingers slow causing you to whimper with a pout. Sliding them completely free, Dean brings them up to his mouth and sucks down hard as another frustrated cry tumbles from your lips. He smiles wide allowing his fingers to fall from his mouth as he steps closer to you, the feel of his rock hard erection pressing firm against your thigh.

“Y’know, for someone as stubborn as you, you sure are a needy little slut aren’t you?” he mutters in your ear, hands at your waist before lowering them to smooth the denim down over your thighs. He orders you to step out of them but sensing you debating to refuse his command, he raises an eyebrow almost silently daring you to defy him and suffer the consequences. With a swift shimmy of your knees you slowly discard of them, kicking them off at your feet.

Dean smiles wide at your half naked form before violently tugging at your panties with both hands, ripping them in half across your bare thighs. The sudden friction against your skin causes you to scream out just as Dean stifles it with his hand. “Ssh princess, don’t want people thinking I’m helping myself to something I shouldn’t.” 

He falls to his knees in front of you, wasting no time in grabbing your leg and hoists it over his shoulder so he can swoop his tongue through your glistening folds. You almost faint at the sensation, his fingers parting them between languid licks before scissoring you open. Fucking you again across his fingers, the tip of his tongue flickers over your engorged clit and you writhe against his face, desperate to chase the growing fire idling in the pit of your belly.

As you attempt to swallow down your moans, Dean feasts hungrily on your cunt whilst humming softly to himself in enjoyment and with each lick, your orgasm teeters on the edge of exploding. Screaming out as Dean hits a particular spot inside you with the tips of his fingers, he stops instantly and stands up, cheeks slick with your juice. You scowl at him again which he reciprocates with a smirk as he unzips his jeans and fists his thick cock free. 

Stealing a glance, you feel your pussy and throat contract simultaneously at the sight and Dean rushes to lift you into his arms as you curl your legs around his waist. He doesn’t wait, sliding inside you with more ease than you care to admit and you let out a satisfied hum as he fills you to the hilt, the stinging stretch of his dick melting into pure euphoria. 

“Shit baby. That is one tight little cunt,” Dean growls. Propping your elbows back onto the bar behind you, you throw your head back to expose your neck and he begins to pick up the pace, each deep thrust forcing your back harder and harder into the bar’s curved edge. He fucks up into you with such brutality and fervour, you can already feel the ache you’ll be left smarting with for days once he’s done. He nibbles softly at your neck before the gentle nips develop into full blown bites and you’re screaming Dean’s name on a loop. 

He pounds faster and harder, the lewd sounds of your cunt swallowing his girth mixing with the deep bellows growling from Dean’s throat, each one growing more inhuman as he chases what he came for. Digging his blunt fingertips into your hips, you yelp between thrusts and Dean’s throaty praises in your ear send you hurtling towards your orgasm. 

“Oh god Dean! Tha—nk you, thank you, _thank you!_” 

Your arms almost buckle beneath you but Dean has you pinned so tight that you manage to go limp in his grip without falling to the floor as wave upon wave of electricity ignites every nerve in your body. You tremor in his grasp as he spills everything into you with one last hearty thrust, his hot sticky cum gluing itself to your insides. The remnants dribble out of you and onto the floor as Dean collapses against you momentarily and regains his breath before letting you down gingerly. Your legs feel heavy, each tiny movement you make feels like you’re wading in syrup. 

Pulling your jeans back up your tacky thighs, smeared white with Dean’s load, you catch his eye as he zips himself back up. Stepping towards you, he gives his bottom lip a lick as he smiles smugly.

“See. Told ya I’d get my thank you.”


End file.
